


Tête-à-tête

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Sexual Relationship, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-W7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Fingers curl around Lucci’s neck, but he breathes calmly as Kaku’s face presses ever closer. He pissed him off and now this is what his life is going to be for the next five minutes until he calms down. It’s not unusual, nor is it uncommon, for Kaku to get worked up over small things. What is weird is that he chose to do thisnow.
Relationships: Kaku/Rob Lucci
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Tête-à-tête

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friends birthday and I had a ton of fun with these two. They're sneaky and terrible bastards and it's so fun to think about what their relationship was like those 5 years that they were lying to the rest of their group.

Fingers curl around Lucci’s neck, but he breathes calmly as Kaku’s face presses ever closer. He pissed him off and now this is what his life is going to be for the next five minutes until he calms down. It’s not unusual, nor is it uncommon, for Kaku to get worked up over small things. What is weird is that he chose to do this _now_. **  
**

They’re behind the edge of the last warehouse on the strip of dock one, tucked into a corner where the sun doesn’t quite reach. The metal of the wall only a little warm against the bare skin of Lucci’s shoulders, instead of the searing fire that the aluminum panels only a few feet from him would be. It’s gentle, comforting, and in the back of his mind the thought of a nap tosses around.

It doesn’t finish its rotation before his attention is again drawn back by the biting of Kaku’s nails into his throat. _Annoying._

“Are you somewhere else in that head? Are you even listening?” Kaku hisses through clenched teeth. Lucci blinks slowly as his answer and Kaku pulls him forward off the wall only to slam him back against it. It rings out a low warble of metal, but nothing loud enough for anyone else to hear. “Lucci, I swear to—“

“ _I’m listening_. What is it that you’re _so_ mad about that you had to risk our cover to pull me back here? Hm? You answer me that.” Lucci says, voice low with an edge of a crackle to it. Speaking through Hattori wears on his voice, so when he actually speaks it always takes a moment to readjust to his usual tenor. 

It’s charming. Against every instinct of being mad at the moment, Kaku finds himself falter. He started this dance when he dragged Lucci onto the floor away from the rest of the group, but now he can’t remember the moves. His feet are stuttering, and Lucci is clearly growing impatient. 

“You’re getting too close is what I’m getting mad about. You slept with him, didn’t you?” Kaku accuses and his hand shakes in its hold. Lucci’s heartbeat still steady beneath his palm, Kaku's feet tangle. 

Paulie strolled onto the docks this morning sporting a bruise just behind his neck that Kaku knows all too well. One with a deep mark from something more than the suction of lips against hot skin. This is no ordinary mark of affection — he was bitten. Hard. 

Kaku has worn that mark before and likely will again after this outburst. 

For he is the only one that Lucci can be himself around. The other agents can speak with him, yes, but that’s where Kaku’s similarities with the rest stop. When he comes over on the weekend to the apartment that is conspicuously placed three streets down from his own, Kaku knows what to expect. 

He expects Lucci to vent about all of the shit that he’s had to deal with while under their ruse. He expects Lucci’s voice to change pitch exactly three times before it will settle. He expects Lucci to come over to him on the couch and land with a groan, all before pulling his neck forward into a kiss. 

What comes after he expects too, and it’s starting to wear on him. 

Lucci tugs on Kaku’s wrist to free himself, only to lean even closer into his face. His smile is wide, like a cat that caught the canary, and when he presses his lips against Kaku’s, it's with a demand kept within them. It takes everything in Kaku not to yell, but still his mouth parts. Tongue slipping in with no permission needed, Lucci paints a heavy stroke across the top of Kaku’s mouth before sucking his upper lip. 

A moan slips up and out of Kaku and Lucci seems to curl around it as he pulls away. 

“Jealous, are we?” Still worn around the edges, Lucci’s voice continues to settle in his throat and in Kaku’s mind. It’s unfair at best that he’s able to do this so quickly, and the anger in Kaku has faded into simple irritation. A flit of his eyes back to where they came gives Lucci the answer he needs, and he tuts. “ _Kaku_ …he means nothing. Just a new toy. You understand, right?” 

Lucci’s eyes are half-lidded, soft in their gaze, much like they are when he looks across the pillow at Kaku the morning after he stays over. A trap that Kaku readily walks into every time, and he isn’t sure that he’ll ever be able to stop. How could he? 

“A toy.” Kaku repeats and Lucci grins with his teeth. “For information, I assume.” 

Lucci nods, hands now working on adjusting Kaku’s collar and hat. The actions are small and meticulous, but they leave a weird taste in Kaku’s mouth. Everything that Lucci does leaves an aftertaste that he can’t explain. A flavor he’s never found elsewhere in his life. 

It’s addicting nonetheless. 

“We should get back before they get suspicious.” Lucci says and snaps his fingers twice, calling Hattori to him from the top of the building. He clears his throat, and through the bird that is now settling on his shoulder, he says, “Don’t worry, Kaku. Only a while longer.” 

Kaku nods without a word, and walks back to the dock with gravel in his own throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
> Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
